fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Ring the Bell
The lyrics for the Fish Hooks theme were first heard in "Bea Stays in the Picture" and have remained the same through all episodes, except for "Pool Party Panic." The title is "Ring the Bell" and it is sung by Jeremy Fisher. Lyrics One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Got a secret I can't tell! Flap your fins! Flip your tail! School's out! Ring the bell! La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Got a secret I can't tell! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Flap your fins! Flip your tail! School's out! Ring the bell! '"Friend Hooks" version' For "Pool Party Panic", the song was reanimated to show the fishes' human counterparts, and one line was changed to fit the human nature. One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Got a secret I can't tell! Move your feet! Shake your boot! School's out! Ring the bell! La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Got a secret I can't tell! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Move your feet! Shake your boot! School's out! Ring the bell! '"The Big Woo" version' A version of this song was sung at the end of "The Big Woo". It starts with the fish singing, then it switches to Jeremy Fisher singing. The song is the same, except one line is changed, and the background chorus repeats three times instead of two. Milo: One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? Bea: Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! Oscar: 'Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! No more secrets left to tell! 'Albert, Jumbo, Randy: Flap your fins! Finberley, Shellsea, Esmargot: Flip your tail! Everyone: School's out! Ring the bell! La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh La, la, la, la, Ooooooh (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) One, two, three, four! Who's that knockin' at my door? (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Five, six, seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Got a secret I can't tell! (La, la, la, la, Ooooooh) Flap your fins! Flip your tail! School's out! Ring the bell! Gallery Background Information *Ms. Lips appeared in this song if you look closely in the scene of Bea, Shellsea, Esmargot, Koi and Albert took a bow, she appears in the right. *When Jocktopus storms out Freshwater High, Milo passes the screen which changes it to the screens of la la la la oooooohs. Errors When Milo is running from the cat, no Watersuit is visible. See Also *List of Characters who appears in the Opening Theme Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Milo Category:Songs sung by Oscar Category:Songs sung by Bea Goldfishberg